TEN SEXUAL FANTASIES
by SummerKnightly
Summary: By Tony DiNozzo about none other than the Israeli beauty who sits opposite from him. Tony'd POV but intervention from Ziva. Not too much smut.....yet. Basically the rating is there for a reason.
1. Clothing

TEN SEXUAL FANTASIES BY TONY DINOZZO about none other than the Israeli beauty who sits opposite him.

NOTE: I own nothing, I wish I did but I don't. I think I'd be faintly embarrassed to see any of these played out on the show........but in my head is a different matter.

Basically, this is the way it's going to work...I think. Each chapter will have a category (ten of them) and within that category there might be a few fantasies. Got it? GOOD.

BTW I'm sorry if you don't like how I spell Halloween but that's how we do it in the UK.

I'm still relatively new, but I learnt fast that reviews make my day. Go On!!!

This is also my first smutty one........

**CLOTHING**

THE SEXY OFFICE NINJA CHICK

Tony lolled back in his chair with his pen between his teeth and contemplated Ziva, who was of course actually working opposite him. She was wearing combat trousers and a black top, sensible and practical clothing for the job. He had nothing wrong with this masculine approach to clothes; it did make it so much more effective when she did dress up. But sometimes....He just wished she would do the whole sassy, sexy receptionist thing. Like that was practical.

He doodled idly on his pad. He could see it now....The tight blue high waisted skirt, the white frothy shirt that would end just at the hint of her décolletage. The long, sharp, black heels that would elongate her legs, making them endless and toned. Mind you, giving Ziva David spiky black stiletto's was probably a bad idea. She would definitely think of them in the knife sense of the word. Still this was a _fantasy_ right? He could see her in his mind's eye up on the photocopier, legs crossed. She'd of course have black spectacles, to pear over at him and long red finger nails to match her curvy red lips. Blood Red.

Tony smiled lazily at the way the real Ziva would be actually infuriated how the pencil office skirt would inhibit her movements to tiny steps, the way her nails would stop her typing properly and glasses fall to the bridge of her nose. That was probably sexier than the fantasy Ziva. Still he couldn't help glancing at the photocopier and wondering what it would be like to push her down and photocopy every single bit of her delicious body. And although crossed legs were an icon to him of feminine attraction he couldn't help wondering how far she could open her legs....now that might be difficult in the skirt. The idea of having illicit photos of Ziva to look at in his draw everyday made him literally shudder with excitement. He would, of course, have to keep them at work to keep up the interest but he would keep them under lock and key. He didn't want anyone else looking at them.

Ziva was using her Mossad skills to surreptitiously observe Tony who was looking at her and the photocopier with a dreamy smile on his face. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She quickly typed in "photocopied bum" into Google images and put it in an email to DiNozzo with the words underneath "wishing it was mine Tony? Sweet Dreams xox p.s. If you forward this to ANYONE I will use that unspeakable thing we discussed on YOU." She pressed send.

Still in a daze Tony clicked on the email that had just popped up on his screen. His eyes widened as he saw what undeniably a photocopied rear end and underneath it the caption. He turned red and started stabbing at his computer to make it go away and not come back. Across the bullpen a completely oblivious Mcgee tutted at the way Tony was treating his piece of machinery. Ziva just smirked knowingly.

HALLOWEEN KITTY CAT

This time Tony didn't have to imagine it. Last Halloween Ziva had dressed up as a cat.....after the spooky and weird case they'd had to solve she disappeared into the ladies bathroom. Tony, who hated Halloween with a passion, had decided to finish his report that night completely forgot that she was there. He had finished his work and was in the elevator wearily rubbing his eyes. The doors were about to close when a cry of "Hold the elevator!" caused Tony to automatically hit the button. Ziva slipped in and tried not to make eye contact with Tony. He just stared. And stared. She was in tight black leather trousers, a black leather biker's jacket and spiky black stiletto boots. She had a two little black cats ears on a headband that framed you face and her nails were painted glossy...black. Her eyes were framed by smoky eye shadow and eyeliner and her lips were a striking contrast in deep blood red. Tony's mouth was literally hanging open. She didn't look at him.

Before Tony could hit the stop switch or do_ something _the elevator doors dinged open and Ziva stepped forward. Suddenly she turned back on her spiky heel and looked at him for the first time, out from under those thick lashes. She smiled at Tony seductively and said a simple "Meow" and walked out the lift. She had a black cat's tail pinned to her bum. He swallowed slowly, watching those mesmerising hips. Oh God.

"_Gear up, we got a dead marine in Norfolk, the wife's missing." _ Tony immediately got up and grabbed his bag, he opened his draw to get his gun and badge and saw...A black cat's tail and ears. He looked at Ziva who was again avoiding eye contact but she had that same seductive smile on her lips.

This is going to be a long term project.....but reviews would make it go a _lot_ faster. Like? No like? Hit the green button and tell me. xox


	2. Cars and motorbikes

This is the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews I got..........I'm looking forward to more!!! ;)

**CARS AND MOTORBIKES**

THE RED FERRARI

Tony put down the latest issue of GSM and sighed. Those girls were really beautiful. The main feature of this magazine had been babes in bikinis washing supercars. He leaned back in his chair. He wondered what Ziva would look like in a bikini.....well he had seen her in one. But what about a string bikini. In red. To match the car obviously. It would have to be a Ferrari, the classic red sports with the door like wings. And most importantly it was Italian. He sighed. Ziva would of course have to have Italian shoes to match and an Italian concept of thinking when it came to sex. Passionate, crazy. And if they were to stick with the Italian theme she would probably have to be topless. He saw her, carefully washing the car, perhaps making a pretend bra out of bubbles and giggling when he wiped it off. Not that Ziva usually giggled or anything.

He imagined her bending down to do the hub caps the way her legs would spread out....Oh. He imagined her sitting on the bonnet sunning herself in the Italian sun, baring her breasts to the world, legs spread in and those fantastic shoes defining her legs. The way she would open her eyes when he approached and smile sexily, perhaps lifting a dainty hand to shade her eyes. He wondered what it would be like to have sex with a bronzed, European minded Ziva. The was she would gasp and her eyes, the amber flecks brought out by the tan would widen and swallow him as he raised a finger and traced it down her arm. The way he would lift her feet, kissing down her leg, and remove each shoe. Like any true Italian he was a sucker for a good pair of heels. And the beauty of the string bikini; you just had to pick a string, pull, and it evaporated. He imagined lowering Ziva down on the bonnet and watched her in his mind, close her eyes and just let her arms fall, completely surrendering herself to him and letting him kiss his way down from her lips to her belly button and further still. He would rest his head on the little mound of her femininity and she would open her eyes, as if from a slumber. He watched as she lifted herself up on one arm and took him by the chin and kissed him deeply, with about as much tongue sex that can be had with your pants on. She stopped. He wanted more. But she pushed him away, shimmied up her bottoms and took her heels and slung them over her shoulder. She walked off, still top naked and left him with a car and a boner. Even in his fantasy, she was still undeniably Ziva. He hadn't even got his shirt unbuttoned!

Across the squad room Ziva had been contemplating Tony for some while now and had noticed how he kept fiddling with the corner of a magazine, which she recognised to be GSM. She smiled, an evil plan formulating in her brain. Fishing around in her backpack she got out her version of it, in Hebrew, which she got sent over to her to keep up her reading. She flicked to the page on bikini babes and cleared her throat innocently.

Tony, still in a state of sunlit slumber glanced over at Ziva who was reading the GSM article. He jumped, went bright red and managed to knock one of the piles of paperwork off his desk. Ziva leaned forward and covered her face with the offending magazine so that only her eyes showed.

"Problem Tony?" She murmured.

He didn't answer.

THE BIKER GIRL

One frosty morning in December Ziva called up Tony to ask for a lift to work as her car had broken down and she was too late for the bus. He obliged, and wrung the doorbell fifteen minutes later. She let him in, and mumbled something about "just a minute".

Tony hung around in her kitchen waiting and noticed a couple of photos of Ziva on her fridge. He scooted over fast. There was a picture of a girl who was about 15, who looked a bit like Ziva, holding a cake and was sticking her tongue out at the camera. Tony guessed that this might be Tali. The next was of Ziva in what looked like her office in Tel Aviv, with what was probably her team around her. The third was of her on a motorcycle, in leather trousers, a white vest top, leather jacket and aviators. She looked amazing. She had both hands on the shiny handlebars of what was unmistakably a brand new Harley. One leg was stretched out to reveal massive boots and they were resting on her helmet. The view behind her was breathtaking. A massive plain full of sand and rocks with great red mountains bordering it and if you looked closely, you could see the road she had obviously just driven down.

But what wasn't what had attracted Tony's attention. A man with matching aviators was sitting behind her with his arm snaked around her waist and was non oculantly breathing in her smell, as his face was nuzzled into her hair. Ziva had her head tipped back and her mouth wide open in what was unmistakably laughter. The dying sun caught the tints in her flyaway hair as it blew across her partner's face. He had never seen her look so free and happy.

"That was in Jordan." Ziva startled him as she had of course sneaked up on him. He jumped and turned around she was finally ready.

"Good times?" he asked

"Good Times." she replied

Second one a bit melancholy. Push the button and tell me what you think 


	3. Just Plain Naked

Ok here's the next chapter. Basically I think I'm ending up doing one "fantasy" and one "reality". Sorry it keeps changing but I think that's how it is now!!!

JUST PLAIN NAKED- The fantasy

Tony watched Gibbs step into the elevator and relaxed as soon as the doors closed. He closed his eyes and leaned back. He'd been up all night working on the case and now fully intended to take a well deserved cat nap, or bat nap as Ziva called them. Ziva. He didn't really feel like sleeping, more like resting his mind. Resting it on a juicier topic perhaps?

He'd never really seen Ziva completely naked, though it had come close. When they had been undercover, she'd changed in the bathroom but more because he'd been slightly prudish than anything else. She would have probably changed in front of him if he'd wanted. He'd been so close to touching her body, _sans vetments, _with only a plush hotel duvet separating them. Close, but not close enough.

He contemplated what she'd look like. She had beautiful golden tan over her body with clothes on, but would she have tan lines? Tony decided not. After all, he hadn't seen any evidence of this when she had been wearing a bikini and he had studied those pictures hard. She had also been very annoyed when he had blocked her light. Evidently even Ziva liked a good tan.

He imagined in his mind's eye what would Ziva would be like undressing, completely oblivious to him watching her. First she would take off her shoes and throw them in a corner, and socks as well. Next would be the jumper, revealing a top with a lower neckline than the previous garment. She would be humming to herself, shimmying out of her trousers revealing sensible cotton pants. Tony always thought there was something sexier that plain cotton underwear held that thongs and lacy lingerie could only hope for. Next she would toss off her top and reveal her perfect breasts encased in a black matching cotton bra. Tony visibly sighed.

Off came the bra and he imagined her massaging them back to life after being encased all day in their prison. In his mind she slipped off her panties and twirled them around her foot before comically spinning them off so that they hit against the wall. Before he could get a good look she disappeared into her bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later and flicked on her stereo, slipped on a pair of heels and began to jiggle her hips a bit as she slowly started to pick up her clothes. Still naked. He got a good look this time. The golden orbs of her breasts weren't in the least bit saggy and her waist smooth and blossoming. As he suspected there wasn't a tan line on her. Out of bottle? Well Tony preferred to believe she suntanned in the nude.

She seemed totally free and unburdened and Tony was really enjoying himself. Imagine his annoyance when the doorbell rang! This was meant to be _his _fantasy. But suddenly he found himself behind Ziva's front door and her answering it, still completely naked apart from the sexy heels and the black cotton pants she had obviously slipped back on. Music sang in the background and Ziva just smiled and let him pass, giving him a seductive, burning look.

"Wow, I thought you wanted me for dinner?" He heard himself say. She laughed and next thing he knew they had a glass of red wine each, he was in his boxers and Ziva was cooking a stir fry and he was behind her, one arm encircled her imaginary waist. She was laughing and slapping his hand away when he tried to hot bean sprout out the frying pan. He was kissing her neck and she was leaning in to his touch. Tony put down his glass of wine and reached down under her pants and gave one stroke with his forefinger. Ziva sighed and leaned into his touch tipping her head back so that it rested on his shoulder, her eyes closed in pleasure. The stir fry was forgotten.

"Tony! Gibbs has located the nurse he wants to go to her house and look for evidence." Tony opened his eyes wearily to Ziva with her back to him getting her stuff. And to think just a minute ago he'd been imagining touching that very back.

Oh, the power of the mind's eye.

JUST PLAIN NAKED – The reality

They were undercover again but as a team and Tony was really getting annoyed with the whole case. It was boiling in Mexico, and there wasn't any AC in the house they were staying in. In a bad mood he stormed into the bathroom intending to take a shower.

The accommodation they were staying in, although for fit for more than three people had forgone the idea of putting a lock on the bathroom door. And that was how Tony walked in on Ziva showering. As he flew into the room he immediately noticed the moist air and condensation on the mirror and as fast as he could tried to make a back track. Too late. He heard the shower switch off and Ziva pull back the shower curtain with one sharp, sweeping movement. She immediately narrowed her eyes as she spotted Tony and tugged the curtain back a few inches. Tony stood frozen on the centre of the bathroom. He felt a trickle of sweat roll down the side of his face. He now fully appreciated every part of his body as thoughts of which Ziva might choose to remove from him flashed through his mind. He didn't dare to speak. Silence reigned.

After a moment Ziva said "You might as well pass me my towel now you're in here." After a pause Tony jerked to life and grabbed the towel, averting his eyes from the thousands of little drops that rested on her golden arm. She took it, delicately, wrapped it around her body and stepped daintily out of the shower. Tony was still frozen, eyes averted. She cocked her head coyly and said in her most seductive, purring voice "Well DiNozzo, unless you wish to see my dry myself I suggest you leave n..." But Tony was out in a flash, thanking his lucky stars he was still alive. Ziva grinned coyly, shut the door, and dropped the towel.

In the few milliseconds that Ziva hadn't noticed he'd been there, were the constant movie that was playing in Tony's head for the next few days, and earned him a large amount of slaps for his lapses in concentration from Gibbs. Every time he got one, Ziva smiled to herself and Tony frowned. But he couldn't stop seeing the way her foot, with the little gold chain around it pushed back the curtain, the way her golden body had looked, covered in tiny water droplets, her golden breasts, the way her wet eye lashes had risen to reveal her eyes which met his unflinchingly. And now he had something to put under those sensible black cotton panties and, oh, it was something good. And that's how he also knew of that tattoo on the inside of her.......

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. The Corset

I'm sorry for the minor delay before the update but I've been away....here it is.

Enjoy yourselves but make me happy. REVIEW!!!!!!

**THE CORSET fantasy**

Tony's mind once again was wondering from his work and settled on the most interesting topic of Ziva. He sighed. An old friend of his had been grumbling to him over drinks last night, about how much his girlfriend liked to watch historical movies and how bored he was. The friend got Tony to pick his brains on which movies were the least boring and any new ones they hadn't seen because Marie Antoinette seven times round for a guy, was really, really boring. Tony had mentally congratulated himself on being single in this particular moment in time and bought his friend another drink.

However, the idea of a historical _fantasy_ didn't seem boring in the least. His mental kid giggled helplessly at the thought of McGee in garters but the adult soon took over. Ziva in a massive, embroidered dress. The tiny waist, the jewels and pearls sewn on intricately, the blossoming sleeves and how the corset not only gave the perfect, constrained figure, but the way the breasts were forces to almost roll over the top. Of course there would be a lot of rolling going on.

He imagined the delicate taking of a crystal glass, the diplomatic shrug she would give in polite society, the burning eyes over the fluttering fan, and the curve of her lips at the court jester.

The sexiest thing ever that a woman in historical and constraining clothing could do had dawned on Tony when he was watching an old Henry the eighth movie with a girl a few years back. Since then, every single movie that Tony had sat through with a past setting, he had willed the female heroine to do this. One day it happened, but he had been so disappointed with the way she had pulled it off he had banished it from his mind. Deep down he knew that only one lady would be able to do it for him.

It was this; the stiff erect form in dress, being let go by a slow, simple head roll. Closing the eyes letting the head roll back slowly, leaving the neck exposed, the parting of red lips and then, when it was on the way back up the parting of the long lashes from the cheek and the locking of the eyes with Tony. If the lady could of course pull it off, which would probably mean her name would be Ziva, then he would marry her, straight away. Or as soon as society would allow.

He imagined the wedding night. Some guys fantasised endlessly about virgins and now good their teenage years had been because of this. But Tony was skilled enough to know that this wasn't important in the long run. Virginities were usually quick, messy and kind of shitty for the girl. So the Ziva of history became skilled, but tight, experienced but virtuous.

He had seen in a movie how a man had cut away a garment that had probably cost thousands of pounds with a tiny pair of sewing scissors. He imagined what that would be like; Ziva watching him as he sniped away at her fabulous dress and as it fell away looking up at him with raised eyebrows, as if asking him her opinion. She would probably see conformation in his eyes or even the swelling of his codpiece and suddenly she was pushing him down on the grand marriage bed.

The rolling over of breasts on the corset would be even more accentuated by the removal of clothes and slowly the Ziva in his fantasy reached behind and started to pull at the laces of her prison. But, as this would be difficult, Tony sat up and was now sitting behind her doing it tantalisingly slowly for her and she was rolling her head again, but this time resting it on his shoulder. As he pulled it away, and let his hands fly over her body, rubbing the welts that the garment made and she was letting her eyes roll with pleasure from the freedom and escape of Tony's soft and experienced hands.

"Give this to Abby will you Tony, seeing as you're not doing anything else. And then go home." Tony barely had time to register Gibbs sweeping past and the apparent kindness he had just treated him with before he got shocked by the darkness of the sky and the absence of both Ziva and McGee.

He got up slowly and tried to drag himself away from Ziva's fluttering fan which moments before she had been flirtatiously hiding her nakedness behind.

**THE CORSET reality**

Tony groggily took the lift down to the lab with the folder Gibbs had chucked on his desk and got out at the ding. However, he stopped rubbing his eyes sleepily when he heard the sounds of grunts and gasps coming from the room behind. He entered hesitantly, but defiantly not reluctantly, and thought he still might be dreaming.

Ziva had both hands spread-eagled on Abby's desk and was panting and gasping, apparently trying to move the table. A second later, Tony realised that she was actually leaning against it for support as Abby tugged and heaved at something from behind. That would be the grunts.

"Are you sure that this is worth it Abby?!" Ziva gasped as Abby gave yet another heave at what Tony now realised was a sleek black corset, probably borrowed from Abby's wardrobe. Colour flooded to his face in shock and pleasure, "this was what it must be like to have been McGee when Abby was Marilyn" ran through his mind.

"Trust me, it's worth it!" Abbey said, tongue between her teeth as she tugged.

"Trust me" thought Tony as he continued to watch the spectacle. Abby seemed to be satisfied as she was now tying the strings but Ziva was still leaning on the table looking as if she were trying to remember how to breath.

"Ta-da!" Abby said finally. She opened the door of one of her cupboards to reveal a long mirror that allowed Ziva to examine her physique in full. Her eyes filled with pleasure as she did so and the familiar sexy curve tugged at her lips. The corset brought in her waist; not that she needed it, but meant that her chest did indeed curve slightly over the top of the garment, though not as much as in Tony's fantasy. Her eyes were dark and smoky with eye shadow and eyeliner and she was wearing black jeans with black boots that made her legs long and tapering. Suddenly, she caught sight of Tony in the mirror. She looked like the cat that got the cream.

She turned on her heel and gave Abby a kiss on the cheek and said "It's gorgeous, thank you, I'm sure Gregory will love it." These words were only partly discernable to Tony who peered over suspiciously.

"I just hope you don't have too much trouble getting out of it!" said Abby, slightly concerned.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm sure I'll manage it somehow...." This sentence was obviously meant to imply that Gregory was going to be doing the managing. A flame of fury burned in Tony suddenly but he kept his face a mask. He didn't want to lose the game.

"Ha, I'm sure you will" Said Abby under her breath. Ziva smiled at her.

"Thank you again Abby" Ziva murmured.

She picked up her evening bag which was slung on Abby's desk chair and walked over to the door, where Tony was still standing in shell shock. She stopped by him and looked him up and down. Her face was only a few inches from his as she was taller in her heels and was close because she had to get past him to the door. She looked deep into his eyes and held it. Her hair was straightened and regally long and down. Ziva broke his gaze and said to Abby "You were right, it's definitely worth it." She turned on her heel and walked out.

A few seconds later Tony had the strength to move and he set down the folder on Abby's desk who was typing with a smile on her face, but refusing to look at him.

"Who, What, When, Where, Why." He said simply. She giggled and shook her head.

He sighed.

PLEASE REVIEW...........


	5. Superhero

I'm sorry it took me soooo long to update but there is something in life called exams that really are unspeakable. However, to prevent this in future.....Review!!!

I would also like to thank all those who have previously done as the above suggests as it brought a light to my day :)

Once again, the story is rated M for a reason. Enjoy!

**SUPER HERO reality**

Tony stretched as he lounged luxuriously at Mcgee's desk, reading one of his superhero comics that he kept in his second draw down - incidentally the same draw at his desk that Tony himself kept his paper balls and doughnuts and where Ziva kept her spare knife she liked to play with at her own desk. It was acknowledged as the "Gibbs is out of the bullpen and I have nothing to do" draw that occupied them on the rare occasion this happened and they didn't have a case. As it so happened, both Ziva and Mcgee were away following up a lead and Tony had returned early from his own task, empty handed. As his paper balls were rendered useless by the absence of anyone to chuck them at he had wondered over to Mcgee's desk to help himself to Probie's second draw down.

He found the men handsome and muscley enough, the women beautiful and busty but following the pictures gave him an even bigger headache than normal reading did so he gave up quickly. He stared around the desks glumly until as usual his eyes alighted on Ziva's desk. She didn't need to have any of the blast guns and ultra-whizz attack missiles that were featured heavily in the stupid comic. She was a super hero in her own right.

He leaned back contemplating. He let her fight some of his fights because he knew that she hated to see him beaten up, ever since they first went under cover. And she looked so sexy fighting. The way her leg would always whip round at 90 degrees and smack the opponent, her hands slicing through the air to deliver the perfectly calculated blow. The way her breasts would move with her movements, the way it heaved afterwards. Her ability to always win, always be victorious. She was as light on her feet as a ballet dancer stepping through her moves gracefully but so fast she seemed to just whip through the air and her feet seemed to not even touch the ground. The best bit was when he chucked her the handcuffs and she buckled up the criminal, and she glared at him. She glared at him as if to say "What would you have done if I wasn't there, huh?! You should be more careful!" With her hair slightly dishevelled, colour in her cheeks and slightly breathless she would lead the assailant away roughly, still glaring. And all Tony wanted to do was say back "Well, I never want you to not be there, I never want to be alone. Say I don't have to be careful because you'll always have my back". But she never verbalised her thoughts nor he, his. In the aftermath, Gibbs would congratulate Ziva on the bust and glance over at Tony with one of his penetrating glares to show he knew that Tony had been paying more attention to Ziva's butt than the bust.

Once, her combats had ripped as she delivered the final kick and Tony had been rewarded for his attentiveness with a flash of white. However, as they walked back to the van, the part of him that was a chauvinist (the part Gibbs had installed) kicked in and he told Ziva under his breath. She nodded and asked "But why were you looking down there Tony?" to which he had no answer. She changed in the back of the van, while he stood guard but he was holding up the mirror of the suspects (which he had "borrowed" to check his hair) and caught Ziva changing , in a swift movement she discarded the trousers and revealed the white briefs before being replaced by her standard office pants. He quickly shut the mirror. Ziva came out and smacked him on cheek by way of thanks.

**SUPERHERO fantasy**

He glanced back down at Mcgee's dumb magazine. Or... not so dumb. The outfits would definitely look good on Ziva, though she'd probably opt for black leather like she wore as an assassin. He thought she'd look good as Super girl, but then it might also remind him a bit of kid's pyjamas. Ditto Spiderman. Then it hit him as he glanced back at the comic. Wolverine.

He imagined the evil grin that would alight on Ziva's lips as she held up her hands with their extended metal claws, the light from the metal glinting in her eyes. The mask, bat light with extended wings would only accentuate her eyes and their long dark lashes. He would leave off the yellow hood. The figure hugging suit in yellow and black that would reveal what he wanted to know about Ziva's body. And, there was a much more likely chance of her suit ripping being tight leather and all. In fact the suit was so tight, she probably wouldn't be able to wear underwear. That thing also didn't look easy to put on either _or _take off. She would probably need some help with that.....and he could definitely supply that help.

He imagined her coming out of a bathroom of the flat they shared and slipping on her suit pulling up her hair so he could do the zip. He would get up from the bed (he certainly did a lot of lazing around) and unzip her completely. She would glance at him, annoyed, and he would kiss that look right off her face so that she was smiling. They'd make love, but she'd keep her mask on, wanting to protect her identity and all. That's how it always was with these characters, until one day she'd trust him, and she'd rip it off and he would be able to see her beauty in its entirety. Then.....he would zip her up in her suit she'd turn around and kiss him for his trouble and fly off and save the world. When she came home at night she'd get his attention by putting her over- the knee boots on the table in front of him, and unzipping them slooowly. Then he'd help her and they'd make love all over again.

"Hey!" Mcgee was back. He put down his lunch on the desk and was glaring annoyed at Tony. He slowly retracted his feet from the top of Probie's desk.

"That's an original! I thought you hated my comics anyway." Mcgee huffed, still waiting for Tony to vacate his desk.

"Ahh well Probie, I might be taking that back, they definitely are babe heavy." He stood up stretched and tossed Mcgee his comic to which he began to examine closely for creases with a frown on his face. Tony sauntered back to his desk but something hit his head mid walk and he mewed and catched it, fumbling it. It was his customary lunch burrito wrapped in foil. He glanced over at Ziva who smiled sweetly and sat down to her own lunch.

She would always be his Superhero even if she only saved his stomach from hunger.

This came quite grudgingly and I'm not sure if it fits in the others.....It's more Tony falling in love with Ziva than anything else. Please review and tell me what you think and feel free to message me if you have ANY ideas at all for the sexual fantasies – it might make me write them quicker. Anyways hope you enjoyed and........ REVIEW!!! xx


End file.
